Talk Dirty
by Jaegerbombtastic
Summary: Eren and Levi have some fun when the sun goes down. [YAOI; M-RATED CONTENT; SMUT]


**aLL I WANTED WAS A DOMINANT EREN AND A SLUTTY SUBMISSIVE LEVI IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASk**

**no i'm not procrastinating on my current fics what are you talking about**

* * *

><p>"You're always so pretty with my cum dripping off you."<p>

Levi, dressed in a slutty schoolgirl outfit, was grasping Eren's still-hard dick. His face was covered in white liquid, slowly dripping off him.

Eren smirked, wiping some off his cheek with his thumb and shoving it into his lover's mouth. Levi's eyes widened in surprise, whimpering softly, and licked around his thumb.

The brunette suddenly pulled away his hand and sighed happily. "Lift up your skirt and show me that tight ass of yours," he demanded, his voice low.

Levi's face heated up dramatically as he hesitantly stood and turned around. Lifting up the extremely short skirt, he revealed the panties Eren made him wear.

"Your panties are so cute," Eren chuckled, forcefully bending Levi over his lap. When he saw the ravenette's shocked expression, the younger raised his eyebrows. "You've been so naughty, baby. I have to punish you."

Eren had found out about Levi's spanking kink by accident one time during sex. Ever since then, he's been teasing the ravenette by smacking his ass while training or during dinner. It was amusing to see the captain's flustered face and his angered reactions afterwards.

Eren leaned down to whisper in his lover's ear, "I want you to count out every strike while I spank you."

Levi gulped, his cock twitching in anticipation.

The brunette slowly pulled down the panties, lightly running his fingers over the smooth, pale ass. Then he backtracked his hand and hit it with the palm of his hand, causing it to make a smacking sound.

"Mmph...!" Levi used his hands to cover his mouth to hide the moans, and hesitantly muttered out, "O-one..."

Another smack. "Ahnn~! Two..."

Levi's moans were getting louder and his counting was getting weaker. His mind became hazy, his eyes darkening with lust.

"I'll have to gag you if you don't keep it down...or do you want them to hear?"

The ravenette released a high-pitched, breathy whine when he received another spank and shook his head. "I-I'll...quiet down..."

"Good boy." _Smack!_

His lip was about to break from how hard Levi was biting it. He closed his legs tightly, desperately wanting to touch himself.

"How amusing it is that the strong, stoic captain of the Survey Corps is so submissive."

"Sh-shut up!" _Smack!_

"What did you just say to me?" Eren demanded firmly, yanking on Levi's hair as he spanked his ass over and over.

Levi's breathing got even heavier, his face blossoming red. He whimpered, shaking his head. "I-I'm sorry, Eren..."

"I don't think I gave you permission to use my name."

"...S-sorry...Daddy..."

_Smack!_

Levi's back arched, his head tilted back. He shut his eyes, slowly reaching his hands down to his raging erection. "...Seventeen..."

Before he could even brush his dick, Eren flipped him around to where he was sitting in his lap, his back facing Eren's chest.

"You've been a good little girl for Daddy," Eren chuckled, "Let me reward you." He swiftly unbuttoned the front of Levi's shirt, his hands trailing upwards.

"Nn..." Levi moaned quietly as Eren's fingers brushed his nipples.

Eren halted for a moment before he flicked one of Levi's pink nubs. He received a surprised moan in return.

"I almost forgot your nipples are very sensitive," the brunette mused, licking the shell of Levi's ear. The ravenette gasped as his grip on Eren's pants got tighter. As Eren's fingers rubbed around his nipple, Levi bit his lip and used one hand to cover his mouth.

When Eren pinched his left nipple, Levi's back arched again and he rested his head against Eren's shoulder. His breath became quick and and his heart raced. As Eren licked and sucked Levi's neck, one of his hands left Levi's chest.

Levi's eyes widened when two of Eren's fingers suddenly dug into his mouth and rubbed around. He grabbed Eren's wrist, his eyes filling up with tears of pleasure as he moaned like a whore.

It was nearly too much of a sensation - his neck, mouth, and nipples being played with all at once. Not to mention Eren's hard dick rubbing against Levi's ass and back.

"What's wrong, are your nipples sore? Too bad, I'm going to keep playing with them."

Levi gasped, saliva spilling out of the corner of his mouth. His nipples were probably red now, from how Eren was basically abusing them.

"D-daddy..." he managed to say in between gasps of pleasure. Eren chortled, his fingers leaving Levi's mouth and going down towards his ass.

One finger went in.

"Ahnn!" Levi cried out, his body hot and flushed.

"You're such a pretty little slut for me, aren't you? So desperate..." Eren left a large number of hickeys upon his lover's shoulder, neck, and collarbone - not caring who would see them later.

Two fingers.

As his fingers wiggled around, Eren finally hit his prostate. "Ha-ahhh!" he whined, shaking uncontrollably. The brunette's hand left his chest and wrapped around Levi's erection.

Eren teased Levi by running his index finger over the slit. While pumping his dick up and down, he added another finger and went even deeper inside him. "You have such a needy hole, it's sucking my fingers right in," the brunette laughed, thoroughly enjoying the noises his lover was making.

"E-eren...please..." Levi managed to shakily whisper, "I need you..."

"Hm? What was that?"

"I...need you to fuck me..."

"Of course, love," Eren mumbled, pulling out his finger. Levi whimpered from the loss of touch, but gasped when he was flipped over on the bed.

The brunette lifted Levi's legs above his head, grinning down at him. "I think we should make a tape so I can show everyone what a good whore you are," he said before positioning his dick at Levi's entrance and slowly sliding in.

Levi bit his lip, using the nearby pillow to hide his embarrassing face. Eren shook his head and removed the pillow, tossing it aside. "No...Daddy wants to see your face..."

At the sultry tone of his voice, Levi clenched around Eren and shakily whimpered. "M-move already...damn it..." he muttered, covering his face in embarassment.

Eren did as he was told, and immediately struck Levi's prostate head-on.

"Nnn!" Levi exclaimed, his eyes widening. He clutched the sheets below him, loosing all control. He tried burying his face in the bedsheets, but to no avail. "Mmm! Ahhnn...haaaa...E-Eren..."

"L-Levi..." Eren called out, his eyes half-lidded, "You feel so amazing. I love you."

"E-Eren! E...ren! I-I love you...too..." Levi managed to say in between gasps, "Ahhhh...E-Eren! Faster!"

The brunette's thrusts became more erratic and hard, making Levi let free a few of those aforementioned pleasure tears. He nearly choked on his own breath; how was a shitty brat like Eren so good in bed!?

"Levi..."

"E-Eren! I-I...haaa...I can't! I'm g-gonna...mmmnn!" Before Levi could even finish his sentence, Eren plunged into his prostate once more, sending him over the age.

Levi _screamed _as he came over his chest and Eren's. As he rode out the last of his orgasm, his lover pulled out of Levi and came afterwards.

"F-fuck..." the ravenette whispered, shaking slightly and taking a deep breath, "Th-that felt _really _fucking good..."

Eren grinned, blushing a little, and snuggled up to his lover. Levi frowned, burying his face into Eren's chest and inhaling his scent. He always smelled like flowers for some reason.

"I love you, Levi. You were super sexy tonight."

"Oh, my, God, Eren, shut up," Levi nearly whined in embarrassment, his ears turning red.

Eren laughed, kissing the top of his captain's head. The two covered themselves with blankets and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>i'm going to hell<strong>


End file.
